Perdu dans la brume
by lostonSaturne
Summary: C'est l'histoire d'une troupe de musiciens: Fairy Tail. C'est l'histoire d'une violoncelliste en deuil. C'est l'histoire de l'arrivée d'un jeune cracheur de feu. Il bouleversera leur vie...
1. Prologue

Ses vieilles chaussures glissent sur les pavés humides. Dans sa main droite, couverte de griffures, il porte un chaton noir, presque bleu. Dans la gauche il sert la anse de son vieux sac en toile. Il lève les yeux vers le ciel gris et soupir. Plongée dans la brume la ville n'est plus très accueillante. Pendant un instant les prunelles du jeune homme semblent prendre une autre teinte. Mais brusquement un sourire fend son visage découvrant des canines étonnamment pointus. Il s'approche avec enthousiasme. _Il _est là. Grand ,majestueux, posé dans un champ. Apparu comme par magie. Sa toile est usée, ses cordes tendues à craquer... Miteux mais là. Il l'avait tellement cherché... Le jeune homme se glissa discrètement sous la toile avec la merveilleuse impression d'être rentré au bercail...


	2. Le vent sous la toile

Ses pieds glissent légèrement sur la bâche. La première chose qu'il vu fût un jeune homme, du même âge que lui, occupé à monter ce qui semblait être les gradins. Il était brun, les cheveux en bataille et... Torse nu! Le jeune observateur ne pu qu'être étonné car le vent gelé de décembre s'engouffrait à travers la toile.

« Bordel Cana, pesta le jeune brun, je t'avais dit que c'était pas la bonne vis! »

Une jeune fille jaillit brusquement d'entre deux planches, qui n'étaient encore qu'une esquisse des gradins, et répondit sur le même ton:

« En attendant c'est moi qui me tape tout! Viens m'aider au lieu de râler! Et passe moi ma bouteille! »

Une dispute éclata jusqu'à ce qu'à l'autre bout du chapiteau une jeune rousse ne se mette à hurler:

« -C'est pas bientôt fini ce raffut! Ca fait trois quart d'heure que vous êtes dessus et vous n'avez même pas monté le quart des gradins! Elfman et moi on a fini depuis longtemps! »

Un homme assez costaud émergea de l'estrade un clou entre les dents.

« T'es pas un homme Grey! Hurla-t-il en crachant son clou.

-Ramènes toi et viens me le dire en face! Vociféra le jeune brun.

-On se calme les deux abrutis! Cria un trosième jeune homme occupé à vérifier l'état d 'un poteau de métal.

-De quoi Gadjeel?!

-Il y en a marre de votre bordel... marmona le jeune homme, couvert de piercing.

-Tu veux te battre? Demanda le prénommé Elfman.

-On se calme les gars, intervint une jeune fille au cheveux vert en posant de grands étuis sur le sol.

-Les instruments sont arrivés! Juvia et Biska ont tout amené. S'exclama une jeune fille aux cheveux bleu.

-Ca va Biska tu ne t'es pas fais mal? Demanda un jeune brun qui portait à lui tout seul une bonne dizaine de valise.

-Ca ne résoud pas mon problème! Reprit soudainement Gadjeel. Grey voulait se battre tout à l'heure non?

-Jt'attend! »

C'est à ce moment là qu'une jeune blonde entra en scène.

« -J'ai fini d'aider Mirajane, commença-t-elle le visage fermé, vous avez amené les instruments?

-Oui c'est bon Lucy » lança Biska en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

La jeune fille s'assit sur une chaise nullement perturbée par les trois garçons qui malgrè les menaces des filles en étaient venu aux mains. Elle ouvrit délicatement l'étui de son violoncelle et l'attrapa. Elle posa sa tête contre le manche comme elle aurait posé sa tête contre l'épaule d'un ami. Elle entama alors un air mélancolique. Cependant cela ne sembla nullement troubler les trois garçons ni même les filles trop occupé à les arrêter. Pendant un instant le jeune homme, qui observait toujours planté devant la toile, fût hypnotisé par le spectacle qu'elle offrait. C'est alors qu'un vieil homme entra à son tour dans le chapiteau par l'entrée principale le bousculant sans ménagement.

« -C'EST PAS BIENTOT FINI CE RAFFUT! VOUS VOULEZ QU'ON SE FASSE VIRER DES LE DEBUT POUR TAPAGE NOCTURNE! »

A ces mots la plupart des jeunes gens s'arrétèrent. C'est à ce moment là que le jeune homme choisit d'entrer en scène. C'était ce vieil homme qu'il attendait après tout.

« -T'es qui toi? Attaqua brusquement le dénommé Grey.

-Je suis Natsu Dragnir, répondit ce dernier, et je veux faire parti de Fairy Tail.

-T'as du toupet de venir comme ça, marmona Gadjeel.

-C'est toi qui dis ça, lança Cana adossée sur l'estrade une bouteille à la main.

-La f... »

Le vieil homme coupa brusquement Gadjeel d'un geste de la main. Natsu ne pu s'empêcher d'admirer ce vieil homme qui était à lui tout seul un véritable spectacle.

« -Pourquoi tu veux nous rejoindre?demanda-t-il soudainement.

-J'ai mes raisons, lança le jeune homme en souriant découvrant ses étranges canines.

-Tu sais jouer d'un instrument? Continua le vieil homme.

-Non mais ici, on ne sait pas tous jouer d'un instrument. » Répondit sans se démonter Natsu.

Le vieil homme eût un imperceptible sourire.

« -Qu'est ce que tu sais faire alors? »

Le jeune homme posa alors son sac de toile à terre et fourra son chat dans les bras de Biska. Il sortit alors de son sac une bouteille et une torche.

« -Vous auriez des allumettes? Demanda-t-il alors.

-Mirajane? » Appela le vieil homme.

Natsu se retourna et aperçu une jeune fille aux cheveux aussi blanc que ceux d'Elfman.

«-On aurait des allumettes? Continua alors le vieux.

-Valise verte. » Répondit-elle avec un grand sourire.

Grey les sortit de la valise toute rapiécée avant de les lancer à Natsu. Ce dernier les attrapa et alluma sa torche, il bu ensuite une partie de sa bouteille, directement au goulot. Il tendit le bras qui tenait sa torche et pris une grande inspiration. Avec force il cracha le liquide. Souffle et flamme se joignirent pour ne faire qu'un.

« -Il va nous cramer la toile... »maugréa Gadjeel.

Mais non il maîtrisait parfaitement. Lorsqu'on l'observait on avait l'impression que lui et sa flamme ne faisait qu'un. Il s'arrêta lorsqu'il n'eût plus de liquide. Dans le chapiteau le silence s'était installé.

« -Cracheur de feu alors? » Demanda finalement le vieil homme.

Le jeune homme acquiesça. Il y eût un instant de silence intense. Le directeur de Fairy Tail réfléchissait. Il se dit qu'après tout pourquoi pas. C'était son rôle et le rôle de Fairy Tail. Receuillir les jeunes un peu paumés sans toit. Pourquoi faillir à son devoir?

« -C'est d'accord! » Déclara finalement le vieil homme.

Le visage de Natsu se fendit en un énorme sourire.

« -Tu le regretteras pas le vieux!

-Commence pas à me manquer de respect gamin! Ca vous va vous autres?

-Après tout pourquoi pas? Ca fait longtemps qu'on a pas eu de nouveaux! S'exclama Biska.

-Moment qui nous crâme pas la toile... bougonna Gadjeel.

-Ca m'a l'air d'être un homme. Affirma Elfman.

-Et bien bienvenue! Lui annonça Mirajane avec un grand sourire.

-Bon aller le nouveau! Ordonna Cana. Tu vas pas lambiner longtemps, viens nous aider!

-On a pas besoin de lui! S'énerva Grey.

-Apparemment si, remarqua Natsu narquois.

-Dis moi c'est quoi ces cheveux rose? C'est inhabituel pour un mec non? Attaqua Grey.

-Tu me cherches? »

Le vieil homme soupira, il allait y avoir de la casse. L'arrivée d'un jeune homme blond le tira de ses pensées.

«-Luxus?

-C'est bon le vieux j'ai réglé l'électricité.

-Sup...

-Marre de cette chanson triste! S'exclama Gadjeel en s'adressant à Lucy toujours occupée à jouer. Levy! »

C'est à ce moment que Natsu remarqua une jeune fille suspendu sur un fil. Elle avait des cheveux bleu retenu par un bandeau et un regard rêveur. A son bras elle tenait un violon.

« -Fait nous un air qui bouge un peu. » Repris Gadjeel.

Cette dernière calla alors son violon contre son cou et se mit à jouer. De cet air qui poussait les nomades à avancer auparavant et qui met la joie au coeur.

« -Aller faut tout finir pour demain bande de flemmard! S'exclama le vieux. Du nerf! »

Puis se tournant vers son petit-fils:

« Qu'est ce que t'en pense du nouveau? »

Mais déjà Luxus n'écoutait plus. Il regardait Levy sur son fil. Au dessus du sol. Dans les nuages... Un ange. Ses mains fines dansent sur le violon. Ses pieds se jouent de la gravité. Bon Dieu qu'elle est belle... Mais déjà il baissent les yeux et il rencontre la silhouette de Gadjeel qui l'attend au pied des poteaux en métals. Il serre les poings.

« Luxus je te parle! Alors le nouveau? »

S'ensuit un long silence.

« Il a les cheveux rose non? »


	3. Un point de lumière dans l'obscurité

Coucou! Je voulais vous remercier pour vos reviews elles m'ont fait super plaisir! Je remercie encore Pa et MissFullbuster à qui je ne peux envoyé un PM. Je remercie en général toutes mes lectrices. Voici la suite de la fanfiction. Bonne lecture!

On avait installé la vieille table en bois en plein milieu de la scène. Il était près d'une heure du matin mais tout avait fini d'être installé, seul manquait à l'appel les gradins, Natsu, Cana et Grey n'ayant toujours pas terminé. Lorsque Mirajane amena le plat de pâtes, toujours avec un grand sourire, tous s'installèrent. Natsu comme les autres, comme si son arrivée ne datait pas de quelques heures mais de plusieurs années.

« -Et ton chat comment il s'appelle? Demanda Biska attendrie.

-Happy! S'exclama Natsu.

-Il a deux tâches blanches dans le dos. On dirait un ange, murmura Levy les yeux dans le vague.

-On m'a souvent dit qu'il avait deux ailes dans le dos c'est vrai.

-Pourquoi Happy alors? » Demanda rudement Erza.

Le chat sauta alors sur l'épaule de son maître, comme si ce dernier avait compris qu'il était l'actuel sujet de conversation. Natsu le caressa distraitement dans le cou. Il réfléchissait.

« -Je pense que c'est parcequ'il m'accompagne dans toute mes galères. Et malgrè son sale caractère c'est un pote. Je crois qu'il fait parti d'une de mes sources de bonheur.

-Mouai... Et les cheveux rose c'est pourquoi? Apostropha Cana moqueuse.

-Parceque j'aime bien c'est tout.

-Pff tant qu'à te faire une teinture, fais en une un peu plus virile. »

Elfman leva alors la tête de son plat de spaghetti intéressé.

« -C'est vrai que rose pour un mec... » commença Grey, un sourire narquois accroché aux lèvres.

Natsu serra les poings.

« -Tu veux te battre le nudiste!

-Jt'attend! »

A ce moment là un grand bruit se fit entendre, toutes les couverts ainsi que les spaghettis sautèrent et Happy effrayé bondit des bras de Levy pour se réfugier dans ceux de son maître. Natsu remarqua que certains ,comme Mirajane ou Biska, avaient prévu le coup et soulevé leur assiette à temps. Erza la main posée à plat sur la table vociféra:

« Vous avez pas fini un peu! Vous empêchez tout le monde de manger!

-C'est toi qui dis ça?! S'insurgea Gadjeel la tête couverte de spaghettis.

-Ca serait bien qu'un jour tu perde cette sale habitude Erza. Bougonna Luxus en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Tout ça pour lui en plus... Marmona Grey.

-Mais décidement t'as un problème! S'exclama Natsu en enlevant une pâte collée sur son visage.

-Viens te battre! » Le défia le jeune brun avec un léger sourire au coin des lèvres.

En moins de temps qu'il fallut pour le dire les deux protagonistes se levèrent.

« -Pas sans moi les gars! S'exclama Gadjeel en se levant à son tour.

-Un vrai homme se bat à tout heure!

-Si vous continuez, vous allez passer un sale quart d'heure... » commença Erza menaçante.

Cana et Luxus soupirèrent blazé.

Le maître lui plongea le nez dans son assiette en pensant au coût de l'amende pour tapage nocturne...

Lucy observa le nouveau. Elle songea qu'il était le genre de garçon qui plaisait à Lisana. Un bagarreur, un peu naïf. Un impulsif. Comme Lisana. « La reine des impulsives » elle la surnommait. Capable de prendre une décision en moins de deux secondes, ce qui arrangeait Lucy qui,elle, hésitait tant. Elle prenait les décisions pour deux... La jeune blonde leva la tête, attirée par le bruit. Grey et le nouveau était à présent montés sur la table. Erza s'apprêtait à en faire de même et Elfman et Gadjeel retenu par Mirajane et Levy tentait d'en faire autant. L'éclat de rire de Lisana résonna dans la pièce. Lucy ferma les yeux pour mieux l'entendre. Le rire fût brisé lorsque cette dernière sentit un léger poid sur sa cuisse. Le chat du nouveau voulait manifestement s'allonger sur la jeune blonde. Il se blottit contre son ventre. Lorsque le maître, n'en pouvant plus, se mit à hurler le chat pris peur et enfonça ses griffes dans les jambes de la jeune fille. Cette dernière laissa échapper un petit cri de douleur. Mirajane lui jetta un regard interrogateur. Lucy, énervée, attrapa le chat et se leva, avant de le fourrer sans ménagement dans les bras de son maître, un peu dérouté par une telle réaction. Lucy n'avait aucune patience avec les animaux. Pas comme Mirajane et Lisana avec leurs chevaux. L'épisode de la bagarre et les remontrances passés, on débarassa la table et on la mis derrière la scène. Cana proposa une partie de carte, Mirajane partie dans les écuries, Gadjeel et Levy avait mystérieusement disparu... Bref chacun vaqua à ses occupations. Lucy ferma les yeux, la journée l'avait fatiguée. Elle serra un peu plus son vieux manteau autour de ses épaules et se glissa dehors. Dans l'obscurité, l'étincelle que faisait la cigarette de Luxus formait un point de lumière.

« -Qu'est ce que tu fais? Demanda-t-il en recrachant un long souffle de fumée au dessus de leur tête.

-Mmmh, pas grand chose. » Répondit-elle, la voix un peu enrouée.

Elle contasta en souriant qu'elle aussi crachait de la fumée. Mais à cause du froid. Brusquement une grande flamme apparu du côté des caravanes.

« -Le nouveau qui s'entraine... » Constata Luxus.

En effet, on pouvait distinguer à la lumière des flammes son visage intensément concentré.

« -Qu'est ce que tu en penses alors? Marmona Luxus en continuant à l'observer.

-Mmmh. Un peu trop bruyant, bagarreur, envahissant... »

Puis elle ajouta:

« -Il aurait plu à Lisana.

-A toi aussi avant! »

Avant... Avant sa vie ressemblait à quelque chose. Avant sa vie comptait. Lucy se rembruna. Luxus termina sa cigarette et écrasa son mégot.

« -Ne te trompe pas de deuil Lucy. »Ajouta-t-il avant de s'éloigner vers sa caravane.

Il était trois heures du matin. Natsu se glissa dans les draps, certes un peu râpeux, mais c'était mille fois mieux que ce qu'il avait connu ces derniers temps. Après moult hésitation on avait décidé de l'installer dans la caravane de Grey. Ce dernier avait râler et avait éteint immédiatement. Happy se blottit un peu plus dans la couverture et Natsu avant de sombrer dans un sommeil profond ne put échapper à la merveilleuse sensation d'être véritablement rentré chez lui...


	4. Des gradins suédois

Natsu leva les yeux vers le ciel gris. La clarté un peu laiteuse que projetait le soleil levant sur le chapiteau lui donnait une autre couleur. Soudainement l'image de ce vieux chapiteau posé dans un champ lui rappela confusément un songe oublié. Il secoua la tête pour réveiller son esprit encore embrumé. Un hurlement retenti brusquement à l'intérieur du chapiteau.

« -OH LE NOUVEAU! T'AS TROUVE? »

Le jeune homme se glissa précipitamment sous la toile.

« -Alors? demanda impatiemùent la propriétaire des hurlements précédent.

-Mmmh non pas trouvé. Répondit Natsu nullement gêné.

-Laisse tomber on peut rien lui demander. Lança Grey en levant les yeux aux ciel.

-Tu me cherches? C'est pas moi qui ait cassé un des gradins crétin!

-Quand on est même pas foutu de trouver des clous on s'la ferme débile! »

Cana fit glisser son pouce et son index le long des arrêtes de son nez. Elle n'en pouvait plus... Depuis ce matin 6heures ça durait! Le vieux les avaient levé aux aurores. Il voulait que tout soit près pour la représentation de ce soir. Il était 10 heures et ces fichus gradins n'étaient toujours pas terminés! Elle releva la tête prise d'une brusque révélation.

« -Je sais où ils sont! »

Les deux hommes levèrent la tête et surpris arrêtèrent leur dispute.

« -C'est Gadjeel qui s'occupe de réparer la structure du chapiteau,repris la jeune brune, il a donc gardé la réserve de clou dans sa caravane!

-Mais on ne sait pas où il est, bougonna Grey.

-Et Elfman alors? Il partage la caravane avec lui il doit avoir les clé!

-Parti avec Mirajane acheter je ne sais plus quoi pour les chevaux. »Répondit dépité le jeune homme aux cheveux rose.

Cana sentit une grande fatigue l'envahir. Ils n'étaient pas près de les retrouver leurs clous! Elle maudit ses compagnons et leur fichu manie de contamment fermé leur caravane à clé. Au mot clé son visage s'illumina brusquement.

« -Lucy! C'est Lucy qui a tout les doubles des clés. Va la chercher Natsu! »

Natsu se précipita dehors. Le contact assez brutal avec l'air froid lui picota la peau. Il se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers la caravane de la jeune fille. Lorsqu'il s'entrainait la veille il l'avait vu rentrer dans l'une d'elle. Il s'approcha et tapa à la porte en plastique blanc. N'entendant aucune réponse ce dernier n'hésita pas à entrer.

La porte de la caravane grinça légérement. Lorsqu'il posa un pied à l'intérieur de la pièce le sol craqua. La pièce sentait un mélange de bois verni et de vieux papiers. Il y avait deux lits. L'un avait les draps défaits et retournés dans tout les sens. Un pyjama violet et troué était posé en vrac sur l'oreiller. L'autre lit ne possédait qu'un matelas. Natsu fronça les sourcils étonné. On lui avait pourtant dit que le seul lit de libre était dans la caravane de Grey. Posé au pied du lit, le jeune homme reconnu le violoncelle de la jeune fille. Ce dernier était soigneusement rangé dans sa housse. L'atmosphère qui planait dans la pièce était étrange. Il eut l'impression d'être plongé dans une brume imaginaire. La pièce semblait rempli mais il avait l'impression qu'il y manquait quelque chose. Ou alors au contraire qu'il y avait quelque chose en trop... Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux, n'arrivant pas à déchiffrer ce qui n'allait pas. Le jeune homme remarqua plusieurs photos accrochées au dessus du lit. Intrigué il s'avança vers ce dernier.

« -Qu'est ce que tu fais là? »

La remarque le fit sursauter. Il se tourna brusquement. La jeune fille blonde lui faisait face. Ses sourcils froncés témoignaient de son mécontentement.

« -Qui t'as permis d'entrer?

-Personne » répondit le jeune homme, pour la première fois légérement gêné.

Elle le regarda. Troublé le jeune homme passa ,de nouveau, sa main dans ses cheveux.

« -Sors d'ici! S'exclama la jeune blonde aggressive.

-Je... Je voulais juste... »

Le jeune homme s'étonna lui-même. Depuis quand bégayait-il? Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il entrait ainsi dans une chambre et fouillait sans atorisation. Si il détestait se dévoiler, il adorait obliger les autres à le faire. Et de nombreuses fois dans les foyers il s'était battu pour avoir fouillé dans les chambres des pensionnaires. Pas une fois il n'avait été gêné. Pas une seule minute il l'avait regretté. Le jeune homme avait rarement honte de ses actes. La vie ne lui avait pas appris. Alors à cette blonde qui semblait détester son chat, qui du haut de ses un mètre soixante et quelque semblait avoir autant de respect pour lui que pour un chien, le Natsu de toujours lui aurait répondu du tac au tac d'aller se faire voir. Mais là quelque chose de diffus le gênait et l'empéchait d'agir de la sorte. L'atmosphère étrange de la chambre peut-être. Natsu s'avança vers la sortie. Au dehors la brume était à nouveau tombée sur la ville et la jeune fille ressemblait à une apparition. Elle s'écarta légèrement du seuil pour le laisser passer. Lorsqu'il fût sur le pas de la porte elle la referma brutalement. Il la regarda. Elle portait une longue écharpe qui lui descendait jusqu'à la taille. Elle avait croisé les bras autour de sa poitrine et le regardait d'un air buté. Il remarqua qu'effectivement à sa taille elle portait un anneau accroché à sa ceinture. De nombreuses clés y pendaient.

« -J'ai besoin des clés de la caravane de Gadjeel et d'Elfman, demanda-t-il au bout d'un moment.

-Tu veux en faire quoi? Rentrer et fouiller comme t'as fais avec la mienne? »

Son ton était calme en apparence mais on y percevait de la colère contenue.

« -J'ai pas fouillé, affirma le jeune homme, alors tu peux me la passer?

-Ta mère t'as pas appris à dire s'il te plait? »

Natsu flancha. Touché.

La jeune fille pu voir le visage de ce drôle de gars pour la première fois se rembrunir. Pendant un bref instant elle eut peur qu'il lui colle une baffe. Le jeune homme releva la tête.

« -Non elle m'a pas appris, commença-t-il avec un demi-sourire, tu peux me donner les clés maintenant s'il te plaît. »

Il avait accentué chacune des syllabes. Lucy passa ses doigts fin sur le trousseau. Rien qu'au touché elle pouvait deviner laquel était la bonne.

« Je vais t'ouvrir moi même » finit-elle par dire.

En silence ils marchèrent vers la caravane. Elle lui ouvrit et le jeune homme trouva aisément les clous. Lorsque Natsu se dirigea vers le chapiteau il constata avec étonnement que la blonde le suivait.

« -Et ben t'auras mis le temps! S'exclama la jeune brune. Oh salut Luce!

-Salut, bougonna la blonde, vous avez pas fini?

-Comme tu peux le voir non, marmona Grey une planche sous le bras.

-Où tu vas? Demanda brusquement Cana.

-Coller les affiches pour les dates des représentations, répondit d'un air absent le jeune blonde.

-Ah ben Natsu va t'aider! »

Cana avait enfin trouver le stratagème idéal, car il s'avérait que Grey avançait beaucoup plus vite lorsque ce dernier n'était pas occupé à défier Natsu. Le visage de la blonde se renfrogna mais Cana tint bon. Elle atteignait ses limites. Lucy emît un gros soupir et se glissa sous la toîle. Natsu, lui, resta les bras ballant, ne sachant quoi faire.

« -Qu'est ce que t'attend? Demanda brusquement Cana. Bouge, suis là!

-Mais elle...

-Avec Lucy ce genre de comportement équivaut à une invitation. » Expliqua Grey.

Natsu attrapa le seau de colle laissé par la jeune blonde et lui emboita le pas, Happy sur son épaule.

Ils étaient là silencieux. Il était 10h30 et la ville s'animait. C'est jour de marché et lorsque les deux protagonistes s'approchèrent du centre-ville la foule s'amplifia. Elle les entoura comme une mer entourerait une île. Lucy,elle, était plongée dans ses pensées. Lisana adorait la foule. Elle adorait les jours de marché comme celui ci. Ou les fêtes nationales. « Dans la foule je me sens à la fois protégée mais aussi existée! » disait-elle le sourire aux lèvre, une parfaite copie de celui de Mirajane. Lisana adorée le moment où, lors d 'une représentation, tout les regards étaient braqués sur elle. Nullement intimidée, elle adorait la montée d'adrénaline, la pression qui montait, le fait de savoir que ces gens étaient venu pour la regarder. Combien de fois en avait elle parlé à Lucy. Son regard brillait alors comme un enfant un jour de Noël. Elle aimait être au centre de cette foule. Aujourd'hui Lucy, elle, aime se noyer dans la foule.

« -On va où comme ça? »

La question du jeune homme la fît brusquement émerger de ses pensées.

« -Hum... On cherche un poteau pour accrocher la première affiche. Marmona-t-elle.

-Pourquoi il y a un lit vide dans ta chambre? On m'a dit que le seul lit de libre était dans la caravane de Grey. »

Lucy prise de court ne répondit pas. Il s'ensuivit un long silence jusqu'à ce que la jeune fille s'arréte au niveau d'un poteau.

« -Tiens l'affiche. Ordonna-t-elle.

-Ta mère t'as pas appris à dire s'il te plaît? »

Elle lui lança un regard noir. Le sourire arrogant qu'il afficha lui donna envie de le giffler. Ce gars avait le don de la mettre en colère. Il etait envahissant, provocateur, sans-gêne... Bref tout ce qu'elle détestait! Brusquement la conversation qu'elle avait eut avec Luxus lui revint à l'esprit.

_« -Il aurait plu à Lisana._

_-A toi aussi avant! »_

Lucy secoua la tête. C'etait totalement faux! Elle sortit de ses pensées lorsque son compagnon posa sa main sur la sienne.

« -Qu'est ce que tu fais? S'exclama-t-elle outrée.

-Ben je tiens l'affiche comme tu me l'as demandé. »

Son regard fût étonné et pendant quelques instants Lucy se senti confuse d'avoir eut une tel réaction. Après avoir étalé la colle les deux adolescents se dirrigèrent vers un nouveau poteau.

« -Alors? T'as pas répondu à ma question! » Insista le jeune homme.

Lucy inspira très fort le trouvant de plus en plus lourd.

« -Ca ne te regarde pas!

-T'es bien aggressive? T'es toujours comme ça? »

Lucy se tourna vers lui et est étonnée de constater l'absence d'ironie dans sa question. C'en était une vraie.

« -Seulement avec ceux qui posent trop de question! Répondit elle du tac au tac.

-On va pas bien s'entendre alors. » S'exclaffa-t-il.

La jeune blonde ne put réprimer un demi-sourire.

« -Content de voir que tu ne sais pas que aboyer. »

Immédiatement la jeune fille se détourna.

« -Ne prend pas trop tes aises tu ne me connais pas! »

Nullement gêné par cette remarque le jeune homme continua:

« El les photos c'étaient quoi? »

La jeune fille leva les yeux aux ciel. De questions indiscrètes en questions indiscrètes!

« -T'as fini avec tes questions oui? »

Mais rien n'empecha Natsu de continuer à bombarder la jeune fille de questions ni de se montrer très envahissant. Si bien qu'une heure plus tard, lorsque les affiches fûrent toutes coller et qu'ils regagnèrent le chapiteau, la jeune fille lança un regard plus que meurtrier à Cana.

« On a terminé les gradins!s'exclama Grey lorsque les deux protagonistes se glissèrent sous la toile.

_-_Super. » Marmona Lucy en s'enfuyant en direction des caravanes afin de mettre le plus de distance entre Natsu et elle.

« Bavard, envahissant, lourd, tétue, fulmina-t-elle, une vraie plaie! »

Elle ferma la porte, soulagée, en songeant que toute trace de ce pot de colle avait disparue. Brusquement elle sentie quelque chose d'étrange se frotter à ses jambes. Effarée elle découvrit Happy qui l'avait suivit. Elle se mit à maudire ce fichu chat, Natsu, le monde entier et surtout surtout Cana et ses foutus idées.

La principale concernée était affalée sur l'un des gradins et vidait une bouteille à même le goulot en savourant sa victoire sur ses fichus gradins suédois.


	5. Répétition

Coucou! J'espère que vous allez bien :)

Tout d'abord je tenais à remercier Guest et MissFullbuster qui m'ont très gentiment laissé une review et à qui je ne peux répondre par PM. Je tiens aussi à remercier toutes les lectrices qui m'ont laissé une review ou me mette en followers ou en favorie car cela m'encourage vraiment ;) Je tiens également à remercier les autres lectrices et j'espère que la suite de l'histoire ne vous décevra pas =)

Pour ce qui est de l'histoire vous avez put remarquer que la musique est très importante. Libre à vous de l'imaginer. Sinon j'avais penser aux musiques de l'est je ne sais pas pourquoi (^^). Pour vous donner un apperçu de ce que pourrait être leur musique je vous conseille d'écouter « Scenic World » de Beirut que vous pouvez trouver sur Youtube.

(Voici un lien au cas où: watch?v=kNPF3wLvuJE)

Bonne lecture et à bientôt j'espère!

Ils s'étaient tous rassemblés à l'intérieur du chapiteau. On était en début d'après-midi, le soleil tentait vainement une perçée à travers les nuages. La lumière à l'intérieur était donc tamisée.

Natsu y entra avec l'impression de pénétrer dans un autre monde. Un monde aux couleurs moins vives, où la réalité semblait atténuée, moins aggressive. Un étrange cocon.

Les instruments avaient été installés. Grey trônait derrière une batterie, certe vieille et usée par le temps, mais qui semblait imposante. Ce dernier, jouant distraitement avec ses baguettes, ne lui prêta aucune attention. Elfman avait sanglé un accordéon autour de son buste et jouait, machinalement, quelques notes. Erza, une queue de cheval haute retenant ces longs cheveux roux, accordait sa basse. Cette dernière crispée sur son instrument paraissait extrêmement concentrée.

« -Ben alors Erza, lança ironiquement Gadjeel, t'as peur que ta basse s'envole?

-Bien sûr que non crétin! Il faut que chaque note soit parfaite! L'accorder demande une extrême concentration!

-En attendant, toi, on t'as pas trop vu toucher ton saxophone! S'exclama moqueuse Biska.

-Moi au moins je joue lors des représentations. Je fais pas croire aux spectateurs que je danse parce que je fais trois pas en avant et un en arrière.

-Ne... Ne lui dis pas ça. Protesta faiblement Arzack.

-Gadjeel tait toi t'es méchant! »

La voix provenait d'une des deux balustrades issées en haut des poteaux en métal. Deux jambes pendaient dans le vide. Natsu devina que c'était celles de Levy mais on ne pouvait voir son visage car elle était allongée, cachant ainsi le reste de son corps pour ceux d'en bas.

« -Hé la flemmarde là-bas, interpella soudain Luxus de sa voix grave, il serait peut être temps de te bouger! »

Natsu leva les yeux et aperçu Cana, allongée de tout son long sur les gradins. Cette dernière semblait s'être assoupie. Deux bouteilles vides étaient abandonnées sur le gradin inférieur.

« -Mmmh... Pas envie, marmona cette dernière en ce retournant.

-Cana! Il est de ton devoir de descendre tout de suite! S'exclama soudainement Erza, outrée.

-Si t'es un homme descent!

-Pff tous des incapables...marmona Gadjeel afin que Levy de l'entende pas.

-Marre de vous! Vous me gonflez tous, foutez moi la paix! Hurla brusquement Cana de toute la force de ses poumons.

-J'avoue que vous êtes chiant. » Ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter Natsu.

Il adorait les disputes c'était plus fort que lui. Mais il ne put éviter la baguette qu'il reçu dans l'oeil.

« -Qu'est t'as dit l'nouveau? Demanda Grey, qui s'était levé de son tabouret.

-Qu'est t'as fait l'nudiste?

-Viens d'battre!

-Cana descent tout de suite! Insista Erza.

-La ferme...

-Répète? »

Un hennissement se détacha brusquement du chaos de la dispute. Etonné, Natsu lâcha le col de Grey pour apercevoir Mirajane accompagnée d'un cheval. Il fût brutalement éjecté de la scène par un coup de poing de Grey et atterri... Au pied d'une jeune blonde plus qu'exaspérée.

« -Oh Lucy! » S'exclama joyeusement Natsu.

Cette dernière leva les yeux au ciel et se détourna brusquement lorsque Grey se jeta sur le jeune homme.

« -Si l'un de vous deux touche à ma guitare je crois que je l'explose. Remarqua blasé Luxus.

-Tu veux te battre? Demandèrent les deux rivaux à l'unisson.

-Vous m'fatiguez. »

Un vacarne épouventable régnait dans la pièce jusqu'à ce qu'une grosse voix domine les hurlements.

« -CA SUFFIT MAINTENANT BANDE D'ECERVELLES! »

Il y eu alors un grand silence et tous s'arrétèrent. Le vieil homme reprit alors de sa voix rapée:

« -Vous êtes là pour une répétition pas pour vous battre idiots! La première représentation est pour ce soir! »

Tous se regardèrent d'un air buté indiquant clairement que si ils en étaient là c'étaient la faute des autres. Natsu se demanda alors comment faisait-ils pour jouer ensemble alors qu'ils s'entendaient à peine...

« -En place! » ordonna brutalement le maître.

Tous s'éxecutèrent. Natsu se repassa les indications que lui avait donné le vieux peu de temps auparavant. Il prépara sa bouteille. Il devait intervenir à un moment précis.

Makarof, voyant que ses gamins étaient enfin en place, donna le signal.

« -Attention, trois quatre! »

Elfman égrena quelques notes à l'aide de son accordéon. Rapidement les autres le suivirent. La mélodie s'installa. Brusquement en plein milieu d'une note Grey s'arrêta.

« -Merde!

-T'inquiète Gadjeel avait fait un sale « couak » avant. Souligna Erza.

-C'est vrai que le mien était pas mal mais l'accordéon d'Elfman nous a fait pas mal des siennes » s'exclaffa le jeune saxophoniste.

La troupe éclata de rire.

« Allons allons! S'exclama le maître. On s'active. »

Quelques notes solitaires retentirent encore pendant quelques instants puis ce fût le silence.

Brusquement la musique reprit et Natsu ne sût dire pourquoi mais cette fois-ci il eût la certitude qu'elle était la bonne. L'harmonie c'était installée. Tous étaient extrêmement concentrés mais le jeune homme voyait qu'ils y prenaient du plaisir. Gadjeel et Grey s'échangèrent un coup d'oeil complice et Erza et Mirajane un large sourire. Tout les instruments se mouvèrent, s'imbriquèrent en une seule mélodie entrainante. Levy s'éleva sur son fil et se mit à jouer. Elle semblait flotter. Natsu vit Mirajane se jucher sur son cheval et se dernier partit au galop. Elle aussi jouait du violon. Il vit également Arzack pour la première fois véritablement sûr de lui. Et il avait raison, chaque note qu'égrenait sa trompette était parfaite. La voix de Grey s'éleva. Une voix inconnu pour Natsu. Cana, Juvia et Biska reprirent en coeur tout en dansant. Il vit Luxus échanger un sourire bref avec Levy lorsque sa guitare et son violon entonèrent parfaitement le même air. Mais ce fût Lucy qui étonna le plus Natsu. Ou plutôt le visage de Lucy. Illuminé comme jamais. Il avait l'impression qu'elle revivait, que tout son corps se relevait, était entrainé par son violoncelle, par cette musique. Et pour la première fois il la vit sourire. Et lorsque le refrain commença, l'harmonie était parfaite. Chaques notes de chaques instrument semblaient en symbiose avec les autres. Natsu ferma les yeux et les souvenirs le submergèrent.

_Il est là et il se glisse sous la toile. Son père lui tient la main. C'est une main chaude un peu râpeuse, qui le rassure. Ils s'assoient sur les gradins. Le bois est un peu dur. Son père pose une main sur son épaule. Les lumières s'éteignent et Natsu sent l'excitation en lui grandire. Son père lui sourit. Il y a cet étrange vieil homme minuscule qui présente la première chanson. Un jeune ado blond s'approche avec sa guitare. D'autres musiciens s'approchent et tous commencent à jouer. Une petite fille brune un peu plus agée que lui commence à danser. Il est bien, là, contre son père, face à eux sous ce chapiteau. « Une famille. » murmure-t-il._

« -Ben alors le nouveau? »

Natsu ouvrit les yeux. La musique s'etait arrêtée.

« -Tu devais cracher du feu à ce moment là gamin. Souligna Makarof.

-Excusez moi. Marmona Natsu la voix un peu enrouée.

-Aller Natsu! l'encouraga Mirajane en lui lançant un clin d'oeil.

-Ca va gérer avec un cracheur de feu en plus! s'exclama Grey.

-Ouai déjà que le spectacle était cool!

-En plus je dois admettre que tu es doué. » Ajouta Erza.

Natsu hocha la tête ému. La musique recommença aussi entrainante et belle que la première fois. Natsu avala rapidement le liquide et s'élança en promettant de donner le meilleure de lui même. Parce qu'après tout lui aussi maintenant faisait parti de cette famille...


	6. Dernière minute avant la représentation

Lucy toucha son épaule légèrement meurtrie. Juvia l'avais bousculée en se précipitant vers la coiffeuse des coulisses.

« -Mirajane! Les boucles de Juvia ne tiennent pas! »

Mirajane occupée à coiffer ses longs cheveux blanc se tourna vers la jeune fille.

« -Attend je m'en occupe... » expliqua-t-elle en attrapant les cheveux bleus de son amie.

Lucy les observa. Observa la masse de cheveux de son amie si semblable à ceux de Lisana. Si Mirajane mettait leur couleur en valeur Lisana, elle, en avait honte.

« -C'est une couleur de vieux! » Maugreait-elle en se tournant vers Lucy.

Vers les cheveux couleur or de Lucy. Combien de fois Lisana les avait-elle coiffés? Lucy adorait sentir les doigts de son amie passer habilement dans ses mêches dorées. Si elle fermait les yeux elle pouvait encore sentir cette sensation. La jeune blonde ne pouvait coiffer son amie, cette dernière ayant les cheveux trop court.

« Pour qu'on les voit le moins possible. » Expliquait-elle en riant légèrement.

Plusieurs fois Lucy avait tenté de convaincre son amie. Rien n'y fût. Elle refusé de se les laisser pousser. Régulièrement elle demandait à sa soeur de les couper. Lucy en profiter également pour les raccourcir légèrement, jusqu'aux épaules. Et de se refaire une frange sur le côté. La jeune fille leva la tête et observa Mirajane et Juvia. Depuis combien de temps ne s'était elle pas couper les cheveux? Le rituel s'était envolé en même temps que Lisana. Elle croisa son reflet dans la glace. Les temps avaient bien changé... Lucy ne touchait plus à ses cheveux... Ils lui arrivaient à présent à la taille et leur couleur n'était plus or mais jaune paille. Laissé à l'abandon... Sa frange sur le côté n'était à présent qu'une mêche légèrement plus courte que les autres. Pauvre Lisana qui était si fière des cheveux de son amie... Un battement d'aile attira l'attention de la jeune blonde. Un papillon de nuit gris et terne tournait autour de la bougie posée sur la coiffeuse afin de compenser la faible lumière émise par les ampoules quasiment toutes grillées. Le pauvre animal courait à sa propre perte en traversant obstinément la flamme de la bougie. Lisana plaignait ces pauvres créatures. « On les dénigre car ils n'ont pas de couleurs contrairement à leur confrères et en plus de ça ils brûlent leurs ailes sur les flammes de nos bougies... » Lucy facinée par cet étrange spectacle s'approcha.

Mirajane occupée à terminer les bouclettes de Juvia se tourna vers Lucy. Vers le regard abscent de Lucy. Elle poussa un imperceptible soupir. Depuis le départ de Lisana, Lucy n'était plus la même... Mirajane avait affronté avec difficulté cette abscence. Lisana était sa soeur. Elle l'avait élevée après la mort de leur parents. L'avait défendu dans les divers foyers lorsque les grands l'embêter. N'hésitant pas à les provoquer ostentiblement afin qu'ils oublies sa soeur pour se concentrer sur elle. Elle avait d'ailleurs adopté un style vestimentaire hostile afin de lancer un avertissement à tout ceux qui tentait de la toucher. Aujourd'hui elle l'avait laisser tomber. A quoi servait-il à présent? Mais Mirajane s'était relevée. Elle avait surmonté cette atroce douleur. Le maître et le reste de la troupe les avaient beaucoups aidé. C'est ce jour là que Mirajane avait compris... Qu'ils n'étaient plus seulement trois... Et qu'elle n'était plus seule à veiller sur sa fratrie. Elle l'avait compris certes mais trop tard... Aujourd'hui Elfman et elle ont appris... Appris à vivre sans elle. Mais également à vivre sans Lucy... Si Mirajane s'était relevée, Lucy elle s'enfonçait. Du jour au lendemain elle s'était refermée sur elle même. Eteinte comme une bougie par un souffle invisible. Plus rien ne semblait pouvoir l'aider. Et Mirajane l'observait impuissante. Elle tenait énormément à Lucy mais ne pouvait que la voir, comme le reste de la troupe, de plus en plus s'éloigner de jours en jours. Mais la jeune cavalière gardait l'espoir. L'espoir qu'un jour quelqu'un viendra raviver la flamme trop vite éteinte de Lucy... Mirajane l'espèrait de tout son coeur...

Lucy a éteint la bougie... Mais c'est trop tard le papillon s'est effondré sans vie sur la coiffeuse.

Natsu toucha son épaule légèrement meurtrie. Il s'était brulé lors de la répétition de dernière minute. « C'est le stress » lui avait dit le vieux. « C'est parce que t'es naze » lui avait dit Grey. Le coeur de Natsu s'accéléra bien malgrès lui... Dans quelques minutes une bonne centaine de gens allait avoir le regard braqué sur lui... Il avait peur c'etait plus fort que lui. C'etait la première fois qu'il allait avoir de l'importance pour des inconnus.

« -Oh Natsu! »

L'interpellé se retourna. Cana avait ses deux mains rabattu dans son dos dans une position très inconfortable. Elle tentait d'éviter à sa robe de glisser.

« -Ben reste pas planté là! » Repris-t-elle rudement.

Le jeune homme bondit vers elle et remonta la fermeture éclair. Le tissu était à présent tendu à craquer sur la poitrine de la brune. Les yeux de Natsu s'attardèrent quelque peu malgrè lui.

« -Oh! Interpella Cana un léger sourire aux lèvres. Jt'ai vu!

-Jolie robe. » Se contenta de répondre le jeune homme.

Et la jeune brune s'exclaffa avant de se glisser derrière le rideau et de rejoindre rapidemant Biska et Juvia sur scène. Les paillettes de sont costumes brillaient de milles feux comme des étoiles. Chacun des costumes des membres de la troupe étaient loin d'être neuf. Et pourtant c'était leur vécu qui donnait au tissu cette noblesse si particulière. Natsu jetta un coup d'oeil au sien. Un pantalon bouffant blanc recouvrait ses jambes. Et une veste sans manche noir dévoilé son torse nu. Il avait insisté pour garder son écharpe. Il se mit à sourire, cet acoutrement lui plaisait.

Des pas le détournèrent de ses pensées. Lucy se tenait devant lui, son violloncelle dans les bras.

«-Laisse moi passer. Ordonna-t-elle le regard hostile.

-Quand c'est demandé si gentiment je ne peux qu'accepter. » Lança Natsu sur le même ton.

Mais il ne bougea pas de sa place. La jeune fille fronça les sourcils.

«-Garde ton énergie pour la représentation. Lança-t-elle avec un léger mépris dans la voix.

-Tu réserves ta bonne humeur pour les spectateurs ou t'es tout le temps comme ça? »

Le visage de la jeune fille se renfrogna d'avantage.

« -Laisse moi passer s'il te plait. »

Elle ne le supplia pas mais perdi le ton arrogant qu'elle possédait il y a peu de temps. Et pour il ne sût quelle raison Natsu abandonna la partie lui aussi. Il s'écarta légèrement et elle passa devant lui sans un mot. Mais qui était cette fille?


	7. L'esquisse

**Coucou! Je voulais remercier toutes les lectrices qui me laissent une review. Elles m'encouragent vraiment et me permettent d'avancer. Merci à Nalu95 et à missfullbuster que je ne peux remercier par PM. Merci également à toutes mes lectrices (et lecteurs si il y a). J'espèrent que la suite de cette histoire ne vous décevra pas.**

**A bientôt j'espère!**

Lucy les mains dans les poches observait son propre souffle. A chaque expiration, une légère fumée blanche franchissait ses lèvres. Expiration, inspiration. Ce geste était si naturel qu'on s'en rendait rarement compte lorsqu'on le faisait. Que devenaient les poumons lorsqu'ils étaient vide? Que devenait le corps deux ans après notre mort? Un mèche de cheveux vint chatouiller les joues gelées de la jeune blonde. Elle enfonça légèrement la tête dans sa longue écharpe de laine. La sensation lui plaisait. Il était encore tôt et la ville était silencieuse. Lisana aimait ces moments là. Quand le soleil se levait à peine et que le ciel semblait étaler toutes les couleurs qu'il était capable de créer. Elle aimait le silence de la ville, les rues désertes, le léger souffle du vent. Lucy se rappelait de la main de son amie sur son épaule qui la secouait légérement.

« Lucy! Lucy viens. C'est le bon moment! »

Elle se levait alors et s'habillait à la hâte. Et les deux silhouettes se glissaient hors de leur caravane. Sur le chemin elles bavardaient, riaient. Et brusquement Lisana s'arrêtait.

« Là, on s'installe là! »

Cela pouvait être sur un banc, en haut d'une colline ou encore adossées sur une voiture. Lucy ignorait comment son amie choisissait ces divers endroits. Mais à chaque fois c'était le bon. Elles s'installaient et la paix les envahissaient. Pendant de longues minutes elles ne parlaient pas, savouraient cet instant. Puis l'une d'elles rompait le silence. Mais c'était toujours au bon moment. Lucy parlait alors de Grey qui l'avait énervée, Lisana de Luxus dont l'agressivité apparente ne semblait être qu'une façade. Elles s'interrogeaient sur les amours de Cana, de qui était amoureuse Erza. C'était leur instant à elles. Leur instant de bonheur simple. Puis elles revenaient en courant et riant dans le vent frais du matin. Elles se glissaient discrètement dans leur caravane et faisaient ainsi en sorte que personne de soit au courant de leur excursion.

Une goutte d'humidité glissa dans la nuque de Lucy. Cette dernière s'ébroua. Lentement elle se leva et pris mécaniquement la direction du cirque en luttant contre le vent.

Elle poussa silencieusement la porte de sa caravane encore sonnée. Elle s'attendait presque à voir Lisana l'attendre sur son lit. Un brusque frôlement sur sa cheville lui fit baisser les yeux. Happy était à ses pied et la regardait. Elle se demanda par où avait-il put bien entrer. En soupirant elle s'apprêta à le prendre pour le mettre dehors lorsqu'elle remarqua en sursautant une silhouette sur son lit.

« -Haha le bond! »

Elle crut rêver. Encore lui!

« -C'est sympa chez toi! » s'exclama-t-il en sautant de son lit.

Il fît tomber son coussin, attrapa les bibelots posés sur la petite table, ouvrit un tiroir et sortit un soutien-gorge. Lucy serra les poings et sentit la moutarde lui monter au nez. Happy lui s'était confortablement installé sur le lit de la jeune fille.

« -Ceux de Cana sont plus sexy. » se mit à rire le jeune homme en mettant le sous vêtement de la jeune fille sous son nez.

Ses yeux reflétèrent un air fripon qui troubla la jeune fille. Elle lui arracha la fripe des mains et la fourra dans le tiroir avant de refermer brusquement. Elle pointa du doigt la porte avant de s'exclamer:

« Sors maintenant! »

Le jeune homme croisa les bras sur sa poitrine avant de prendre un air sérieux.

« Je suis venu te demander un truc... »

Lucy leva les yeux au ciel. Et en plus elle devait lui rendre un service?!

« -Tu peux toujours rêver. Marmona-t-elle butée.

-La gentillesse incarnée... »

Elle s'avança décidée vers la porte et l'ouvrit. L'air frais de décembre s'engouffra dans l'ouverture. Mais le jeune homme, l'ignorant, se détourna et ouvrit rapidement le tiroir situé sous le lit de Lucy et en sortit une liasse de papier. La jeune fille blêmit. Pas ça.

« -C'est quoi tout ça? » Demanda le curieux, étonné.

La jeune fille se précipita sur lui.

« -Lâche ça! » ordonna-t-elle hors d'elle.

Mais le jeune homme tint les papiers hors de sa portée.

« -Chapitre 1: _J'étais entrée à Fairy Tail en juin. Je me souviens exactement du ciel bleu qu'il y avait alors._

-Arrête ça! Vociféra la jeune blonde.

-_La première fois que je vit le maître fût mémorable, il était en train de... »_

Natsu de sa main libre arrêta la main de Lucy qui s'apprêtait à le frapper. Il fît mine de tomber sur elle, la faisant basculer en arrière. Tout deux tombèrent sur le lit de la jeune fille, faisant fuir Happy indigné. Lucy, qui avait à présent son corps coincé sous celui du jeune homme et son visage à quelques centimètres du sien ne put s'empêcher de rougir légèrement.

« -Apprend moi le violloncelle. » Déclara alors Natsu.

Une lueur d'étonnement jailli alors dans les yeux de la jeune fille mais elle se repris vite.

« -Tu rêves!

-_Il était en train de disputer un jeune homme, assez beau, brun, avec beaucoup d'éner..._

-Arrête ça! Coupa Lucy.

-Beau Grey? Interrogea alors Natsu narquois.

-Rend moi ça tout de suite!

-Apprend moi le violoncelle alors. » Repris-t-il très sérieux.

Il s'ensuivit alors un long silence. Natsu pouvait presque ressentir l'intensité du raisonnement de la blonde. Leurs visages étaient toujours très proche et cela ne déplaisait pas tant que ça à Natsu. Qu'elle prenne son temps pour réfléchir, il avait gagné il le savait. Après un long silence la jeune fille annonça d'un ton très sec:

« -Ok c'est d'accord. A présent rend moi ça et sors de ma chambre. »

Le jeune homme se releva et lui tendi les feuilles. Elle les lui arracha des mains et les serra contre elle. Natsu s'avança vers la sortie, Happy sur ses talons. Devant l'entrèe il se retourna et demanda:

« -Au fait c'est qui la fille aux cheveux blancs sur les photos au dessus de ton lit? »

La porte se referma brutalement sur lui.

A l'intérieur de la caravane Lucy caressait le papier légèrement froissé. Elle l'avait presque oublié, l'esquisse de son roman. Elle ne l'avait plus touché depuis deux ans...


	8. Inaccessible

**Coucou! D'abord désolé pour le temps de publication mais le devoir m'appelait. Je tenais à remercier toutes les lectrices qui prennent le temps de me laisser un review, mette mon histoire en favorie ou en follower. Merci à Ninanonyme (pour te répondre non je ne joue pas d'un instrument mais il est vrai que l'idée aurait pu venir de là ;) j'aime beaucoup la musique ça a du jouer) et ShokoP que je ne peux remercier par PM.**

**Bonne lecture à vous!**

Il tombait des trombes d'eau ce jour là. Le nombre de spectateurs avait été piètre. Le maître avait bougonné et le reste de la troupe était partie fourbue et déçue. Les jeunes filles s'étaient rassemblées dans la caravane d'Erza et Mirajane. Les hommes, eux, avaient déserté elles ne savaient où et c'était tant mieux. Elles aimaient ces instants où seules les filles étaient présentes. La caravane comportait un lit superposé. Levy s'était juchée dessus. Cana, elle, s'était avachie sur la table en tétant à même le goulot une bouteille d'alcool. Mirajane essuyait encore ses longs cheveux dans une serviette miteuse violette, sur le pas de la minuscule cabine qui leurs servait de salle de bain. Erza tentait de réparer sa chaussure en toile qui s'était déchirée malencontreusement lorsqu'elles avaient toutes couru sous la pluie. Juvia, qui s'était intallée sur la banquette de la table, observait mi-amusée mi-choqué, l'occupation de Cana. Biska ,elle, remettait du vernis à ongle vert sur ses mains fines.

« -Bof cette représentation, commença-t-elle.

-J'ai raté un accord à la troisième chanson! Ragea Erza.

-Laquelle Mount Wroclai? Demanda Levy qui connaissait par coeur la moindre note de la totalité des chansons.

-Moi si c'en avait été qu'une que j'avais raté! Éclata de rire Cana.

-Gadjeel-sama a passé la représentation à regarder Levy-chan. Marmonna en rougissant Juvia.

-Comme c'est romantique. S'exclama Mirajane des étoiles dans les yeux. Il ne peux plus se passer de toi Levy! Et toi Juvia tu en est où avec Léon? N'était-il pas censé te suivre à chaque étape de notre périple?

-La troupe de Léon-sama l'a appelé ailleurs. Mais il a juré à Juvia qu'il reviendrait! »

A ces mots le jeune fille vira rouge pivoine. Cana s'exclaffa.

« -Tu peux parler! Attaqua Mirajane. Qui nous dit qu'il n'y a absolument rien entre toi et Grey? »

A ces mots la jeune brune s'étouffa bruyamment.

« -Tu es complétement cinglée Mira! Moi et ce...

-Tu le regardes souvent. Affirma Levy les yeux un peu dans le vague.

-Quoi?! Mais pas du t...

-Cana tu rougis! S'exclama Biska.

-Je vois absolument pas de quoi vous parlez! »

Et les jeunes filles commençèrent à la taquiner.

Lucy, elle, s'était installée sur le lit de Mirajane, celui du dessous, et avait replié ses jambes contre elle. Elle demeurait dans la pénombre et observait la scène. Elle songeait à quel point Lisana aimait ces moments là. Lorsque les filles étaient rassemblées et papotaient de tout et de rien sans la présence, un peu étouffante quelque fois il est vrai, des garçons de la troupe. Toutes ensembles elles plaisantaient et riaient. Lisana était loin d'être la dernière à participer aux conversations. Surtout celles concernant les garçons. Elle était d'une nature très romantique. Elle disait souvent que le destin de deux personnes était lié et que l'homme de sa vie saurait la trouver où qu'elle soit. Cette remarque faisait rire Cana, qui ne croyait pas à l'amour, et faisait pousser un cri de dédain à Mirajane qui, à l'époque, trouvait que « les sentiments c'est pour les faibles ». Erza, tant qu'à elle, devenait de la même couleur que ses cheveux et Levy avait les yeux dans le vague. Les paroles de Lisana à l'époque faisait réver Lucy. Elle aussi voulait un prince charmant. A l'époque il y avait Grey... Mais il n'avait jamais rien vu et puis Lucy s'était consolée en décrétant qu'il était loin d'être l'homme parfait. Et puis, il y avait eut la mort de sa meilleure amie qui avait tout balayé. Jamais l'homme de sa vie ne trouverait Lisana... Jamais il ne verrait son sourire, le regard contrarié qu'elle avait lorsqu'elle faisait une fausse note, sa voix qui devenait un peu aigue lorsqu'elle parlait de Luxus, son rire qui répondait à une des blagues de Lucy... Rien de tout ça n'existerait plus. Et Lucy avait arrêté de croire au destin. Car un jour Lisana lui avait dit: « Notre rencontre n'a pas été faite au hasard. Toutes les coïncidences, les hasards de la vie ont fait qu'on devait se retrouver ici même pour vivre cette amitié incroyable. » Pourtant Lucy refusait de croire que le destin de Lisana était de finir enterrée à 15ans! Elle ne pouvait l'admettre c'était trop injuste! Les mains de Lucy se crispèrent, malgré elle, sur ses jambes. Elle leva la tête et observa ses amies qui riaient entre elles et ne pu s'empêcher de remarquer qu'elles n'avaient plus fait ce genre de « réunion » depuis la mort de Lisana... Comme quoi tout changeait bien un jour... Et Lucy aurait voulu que rien ne change...

Elle releva les yeux, une de ses amies lui avait parlé.

« -De quoi Cana?

-Natsu, il te plait non? »

Natsu jeta un coup d'oeil par la fenêtre. Il pleuvait toujours des trombes d'eau. Il lacha un léger soupir.

« -L'allumette vire de mon lit! »

Le jeune homme leva les yeux vers Gadjeel.

« -La flemme. »

Gadjeel soupira et s'assit. Deux minutes après Natsu fût éjecté du lit et atterri sur Grey qui sortait de la douche. Tout deux se précipitèrent sur Gadjeel qui ricanait. Elfman se jeta dans la mêlée sous le regard blasé de Luxus et celui effrayé d'Arzack. Happy lui grimpa sur la jambe de Luxus qui, après un long combat intérieur, décida de le laisser faire. Le tout était maintenant de trouver une remarque qui stopperait la bagarre de ces trois idiots. Habituellement il s'en fichait mais là l'espace était restreint. Et si il se prenait des coups et qu'il rejoignait la bagarre l'histoire serait loin d'être fini. Et il avait la flemme.

« -Grey habille toi, tu es en caleçon. »

Pas de réaction. C'est vrai que chez Grey s'était habituel. Bon...

« -Gadjeel tu es le plus gros des crétins. »

Il se délecta à dire cette phrase. Mais non pas de réaction non plus.

« -Elfman j'ai vu ta soeur et Erza s'embrasser! »

Ce n'était pas vrai bien sûr mais bon il n'avait rien à perdre. Pas de réaction non plus ce crétin était trop occupé à se battre.

Et soudain il eut l'illumination, LA remarque géniale.

« -Alors Natsu, Lucy va te donner des cours de violoncelle? »

Effet immédiat. Tous s'arrétèrent, même Arzack qui ne faisait rien.

« -Lucy va te donner des cours de violoncelle? Répéta Grey incrédule.

-Oui et de son plein gré. » Fanfaronna le jeune homme au cheveux rose.

Il enjolivait un peu le truc mais bon l'occasion était trop belle.

Tous restèrent un moment silencieux. Grey était très surpris c'était la première fois depuis longtemps que Lucy prenait des initiatives. Depuis deux ans elle était comme en... Hibernation. Alors que le jeune brun voulu continuer à réfléchir sur la situation il marcha sur le pied de Gadjeel par mégarde et la bagarre recommença. Et cette fois ci Luxus, résigné, fût des leurs.

Natsu ne les rejoignit pas toute suite. Il regarda sa main, celle qu'il avait glissé sous le dos de Lucy afin de la maintenir sur le lit. Une odeur très agréable l'avait envahit à ce moment là, et leur deux corps collés était une situation qui était loin de lui déplaire. Cette fille lui plaisait. Et en même temps il n'arrivait pas à la comprendre, elle semblait inaccessible. Et depuis tout petit Natsu adorait les choses inaccessibles...


	9. Un jeune homme immobile sous la neige

Coucou! Tout d'abord désolée pour le temps de publication :/ je sais que c'est désagréable d'attendre. Pour ce qui est des reviews je remercie missFullbuster et Ninanonyme qui me laisse régulièrement des reviews et à qui je ne peux hélas répondre par PM. Je souhaiterai donc qu'elles sachent qu'elles m'encouragent vraiment beaucoup ;) Bien sûr c'est également le cas des autres lectrices que je remercie par PM, ou également celle qui mette l'histoire en favorie ou en follower. Bref merci à toutes mes lectrices, vous qui contribuez ainsi un peu à mon histoire en me poussant à aller de l'avant. En espérant que la suite de l'histoire vous plaira. A bientôt j'espère :D

« -Assis toi! » ordonna la jeune blonde.

Natsu s'installa avec nonchalance sur le tabouret. Lucy soupira, pendant les trois jours qui avaient suivi son entrevue avec le jeune homme elle avait habilement réussi à éviter de tenir sa promesse. Cependant les demandes régulières de Natsu frisaient le harcèlement. Ils avaient donc convenu de se retrouver après la représentation du soir. Le rythme de ces dernières étant de plus en plus chargé, il y en avait deux l'après midi et une le soir depuis à présent quatre jours, les musiciens étaient épuisés. De plus il fallait à chaque fois se changer, débarasser et nettoyer la scène, recoudre les costumes abimés... Lucy se serait donc bien passée de cette promesse et son antipathie à l'égard du jeune homme s'était décuplée. C'est avec mauvaise humeur qu'elle tendi son violoncelle à Natsu. Ce dernier le regarda perplexe, ne sachant comment le prendre. La jeune fille, non sans lever les yeux au ciel, lui montra la position à adopter sur elle même. Elle plaça le violoncelle en équilibre sur son piquet avant de le caler entre ses cuisses. Posa instinctivement sa main gauche sur les cordes et attrapa l'archet de sa main droite. Elle posa sa tête contre le sifflet en bois, légérement au dessus des chevilles dorés. Et, emportée par son élan, se mit à jouer. Les cordes vibrèrent et ses doigts dansèrent. Elle aimait tellement jouer. Le violoncelle était comme un vieil ami qu'elle retrouvait chaque fois avec plus de plaisir. Le seul qui semblait être parfaitement en phase avec elle. Elle leva les yeux et croisa le regard de Natsu. Detourna brusquement le regard, génée. Elle réalisa qu'un sourire était né de lui-même sur ses lèvres lorsqu'elle jouait. Elle l'effaça rapidement et se racla la gorge.

« -Cesse de me fixer comme ça! » Ordonna-t-elle un peu agressive.

Le jeune homme éclata brusquement de rire. Un rire joyeux, incontrolable. Lucy se renfrogna d'avantage.

« -Crétin! »

Il se passa alors quelque chose de vraiment étrange. Natsu releva la tête un grand sourire pendu aux lèvres. Et Lucy ressentit brusquement un pincement au coeur. Une bouffée de chaleur au niveau des joues. La jeune fille secoua rapidement la tête pour se débarrasser de cette étrange impression et fourra rapidement l'instrument dans les bras du jeune homme.

« -A ton tour maintenant... » marmona-t-elle alors.

Natsu attrapa le violoncelle et tenta tant bien que mal d'imiter la position qu'avait adopté la jeune blonde. Lucy s'efforça d'observer d'un oeil critique. Elle en déduisit que la position des mains et du violoncelle n'était pas trop mal. Cependant les genous de son « élève » n'étaient pas assez serrés. L'instrument risquait donc de glisser. Lentement la jeune fille s'agenouilla et posa avec douceur ses mains sur les genous de jeune homme pour légèrement les redresser. Elle leva alors la tête et le regard étonné de Natsu la fît rougir. C'était la première fois qu'ils se touchaient réellement. Pas un geste fait avec nécessité ou distraction. Pas un geste que l'on fait tout les jours, un geste emprunt de banalité. Et là, agenouiller devant ce jeune cracheur de feu, Lucy réalisa qu'elle n'avait, depuis longtemps, touché réellement un membre du groupe. Que ces gestes si vivants, si tendres qui formaient le lien si fort des membres de la troupe n'existaient plus pour elle. Que Grey ne lui posait plus la main sur l'épaule avant chaque représentation pour lui donner du courage, que Erza ne prenait plus sa main dans la sienne pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle avait très bien joué ou encore que Mirajane ne la réconfortait plus en lui passant un bras sur les épaules. Lucy frissona, pourquoi cela ne l'avait-elle pas dérangée avant aujourd'hui?

La jeune fille se leva brusquement, effrayée, par ce que lui rappelait Natsu. Elle regagna sa chaise et croisa les bras contre elle fixant le sol.

« Lucy? »

L'interpellée leva la tête et croisa des yeux noirs inquiet.

« -Ca va pas? T'es toute pâle? »

Elle ferma les yeux et reprit contenance.

« -Aller on commence! » ordonna-t-elle.

Lucy entreprit alors d'expliquer à Natsu comment produire un son décent à l'aide d'un archet et de quatre cordes en acier. Enthoutiasmé le jeune homme se mit aussitôt à l'oeuvre... Et ne fît que produire d'horrible couak! Lucy se boucha les oreilles, lui ordonna de recommencer, de corriger la position de ses doigts. D'abord contrariée elle se souvint ensuite de ses débuts en violloncelle et en déduisi donc que tout ces sons horribles étaient normals de la part d'un débutant. Elle réussit même à sourire en observant Natsu, si concentré, mais produisant des sons ridicules. Au bout d'une heure, les oreilles écorchées, la jeune fille décréta la leçon terminée. L'élève posa alors l'instrument et déclara alors avec enthoutiasme:

« -C'était pas mal non? »

Voyant l'air vaguement effrayé de la jeune fille, il déclara précipitamment mais sans abandonner son sourire:

« -Je plaisante! Oui je sais c'était nul, j'ai jamais été doué pour jouer d'un instrument. »

Alors Lucy ne pût s'empécher d'éclater de rire sous le regard ébahi du jeune homme. Lorsqu'elle croisa son regard elle se reprit aussitôt, comme si elle avait regagné la Terre. Quitté le moment d'ivresse et d'oubli merveilleux qu'apporte le rire. Depuis quand n'avait-elle plus connu cette sensation pourtant si familière lorsqu'elle était aux côtés de Lisana...

« -On pourra continuer comme même les leçon? »

Lucy fît la moue. Les leçons promettaient d'être ardues et fastidieuses, et Natsu était pénible. Et surtout il réveillait des sensations depuis longtemps enfouies en la jeune fille qu'elle ne tenait pas à retrouver. Pourtant lorsqu'elle croisa le regard plein d'espoir du jeune homme, elle ne pût que se murer dans son silence. Et Natsu décida de prendre ça comme un invitation...

Lorsque les deux jeunes gens sortirent du châpiteau, il s'exclama:

« -Regarde Lucy! Il neige! »

Sa voix ressembla alors à celle d'un gosse devant un magnfique jouet. Lucy sourit alors attendrie et tout deux contemplèrent alors les flocons en silence. La gorge de Lucy se serra... Les cheveux de Lisana, couleur de neige s'imposèrent dans son esprit et l'image de Lisana frappa brutalement sa rétine. Un flash... Lisana sembla pendant un instant se tenir devant elle... Sa meilleure amie, sa soeur. La main de Natsu qui se glissa dans la sienne lui fît alors comprendre que tout ceci n'était qu'un mirage. Pourquoi? Elle se tourna alors vers le jeune homme qui observait la neige. Tout les sentiments qui l'avaient assaillie en une soirée revinrent et se bousculèrent. Lucy effrayée s'arracha de la main du jeune homme et couru rejoindre sa caravane, le laissant seul sous la neige.


End file.
